ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Feline Fatal (TNO)
Feline Fatal is the Ultimatrix MK10's DNA sample of a Crepitus Aelurus from an unknown planet. Appearance Feline Fatal has an appearance much to a feline as stated in his name. He looks like a humanoid cat. His eyes are green and they have black pupils in them like Shocksquatch does. His main colors are white, which is his skin color, and black. He has five Omnitrix-like symbols on him, one in his chest, one on each of his shoulders, and one on each of his hands. He has eyes on his lower chest as well, and beneath those eyes are three open holes like NRG's containment suit. The Ultimatrix MK10 is on his belt. Young Ben as Feline Fatal Young Ben as Feline Fatal has the exact same appearance as his 17 year old counterpart; however, his suit is more black and white. His belt is now white as well. He no longer has a stripe on his head and the Omnitrix symbols are gone, minus the one on his belt. His holes are white instead of black. Feline Fatal.png|Ben as Feline Fatal feline fatal young.png|Young Ben as Feline Fatal Powers/Abilities Feline Fatal's main ability is his ability to produce and manipulate bubbles. He can make bubbles come out of his hands, or can even make them appear out of nowhere. Feline Fatal can multiply bubbles as well. Feline Fatal's bubbles can explode as well just by simply snapping his fingers. Feline Fatal also seems to have enhanced strength, as he could throw a car at Mad Ben as Four Arms. Feline Fatal also has enhanced speed, being fast while running on either twos or fours, fours being faster. Feline Fatal also seems to have enhanced senses, as he can smell and see far away, and has extremely great hearing. Another power Feline Fatal inherits is an explosive touch. By touching an object, he can make it explode. He has control over his explosive touch. Feline Fatal also has the ability to reverse time, however this is only limited to one hour. Feline Fatal, although feline-like like Rook, is able to resist Nancy Chang's mind control. Feline Fatal is an extremely great fighter and great at wielding weapons. Weaknesses Like Earth cats, Feline Fatal is weak against water. Another weakness that Feline Fatal has is that any event undone by the reversal of time will be fated to reoccur. Feline Fatal is also extra fragile, and if he takes too much damage he'll start to fall apart. Feline Fatal can also not explode something as big as a spaceship, only something that is smaller than him. Feline Fatal can also not explode creatures, only objects. History The New Omniverse By Ben By Ben 10,000 *Feline Fatal makes his debut in A New Future, where he is used to fight Eon. Appearances The New Omniverse By Ben By Ben 10,000 *''A New Future'' Trivia *Credits to Dio. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix MK10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse